1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in vehicle tire carriers and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a lockable tire carrier for securing a spare tire to the bed of a pickup truck or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tire carriers for securing a spare tire to the bed of a pickup truck or the like are presently available; some of these tire carriers are lockable and some are not. Many of these tire carriers are difficult to install, difficult to manipulate, and many of these tire carriers are complicated and expensive.